wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skylark
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Kittyluver, adopted by Foxlover |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Beauty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Air |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Fiery mane, alabaster scales, dark brown eyes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Cat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Reflection- Disney's Mulan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Supermodel/celebrity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SwiftWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be true to herself |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | She travels between major cities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unnamed parents |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her manager Calla, her makeup artist Allure, actress Radiance, personal assistant Holly, designer Chamois |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Most other models in the fashion industry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Fans, friends, books, being alone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Dragons who think she is an airhead, dragons who hate her for what she does |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Beauty, charm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Charm, doe eyes. |} This character belongs was made by Kittyluvver, and adopted by Foxlover16. Please do not use without permission. Skylark, a female SwiftWings , is a supermodel and celebrity in the world of high fashion. She will be featured in the upcoming fanfictions Pyrrhian High Fashion and ''Pyrrhian Red Carpet. '' Description Glorious, burnished copper-red locks tumble down her back, shimmering like firelight coalesced; their tousled strands are shot through with shimmers of orange and streaks of gold. Immense, dewy brown eyes, impossibly large and framed by a multitude of dark, flared lashes, capture a sense of innocence and the timeless beauty that is so coveted by her fashion photographers. Her legs are slim and remarkably long, ending in elegant talons and claws that are often painted to match her mane. Skylark moves with a certain feline grace - the catwalk strut has become so ingrained in her psyche that she now does it out of pure habit. Her scales vary from alabaster white to palest gray, accentuating the graceful contours of a delicately slender form. Her body is glamorously thin - to the point of being half-starved. Personality Very few dragons truly know Skylark for who she truly is, seeing past the gorgeous, vapid face they see on the runway or on magazines. Though her on-camera personality is bold and confident, Skylark is at heart a very insecure and lonely individual. She has very little control over her own life and even her own body - she does not get to make decisions about what she wears or how she looks. Neither does she experience any privacy, as she is harassed by paparazzi most everywhere she goes. Skylark is still only 17 years old - very young even for a model - and has had to grow up in the public eye. She feels misunderstood at her own media portrayal, and in truth she is a bibliophile, who wears glasses and loves books, music, and poetry - though she is never allowed to show this side to the public. Occasionally Skylark ventures out on her own, wearing a disguise to cover her distinctive appearance. She treasures these outings as an escape from her own extravagant lifestyle, at least for a brief while. Skills Skylark has become quite charismatic, often charming people into doing what she needs. This, coupled with her beauty, makes her very difficult to deny. Skylark is also quite physically strong, thanks to long hours spent training at the gym to maintain her physique. However, she is a weak flier and a weak telekinetic. History Skylark was born to an ordinary SwiftWing family and lived a relatively ordinary life until she was discovered by who would later become her manager, Calla. Her natural good looks ensured her success in the fashion world, and she quickly rose to become one of the most prominent and recognizable fashion models up to date. Pyrrhia Imperfect Appearance Unlike her flawless looks in the original Pyrrhia, Skylark looks far from perfect here. Like it has changed every dragon, the wasteland has done things to Skylark. Her once flowing mane is now ragged and considerably shorter than it once was. Her alabaster scales are splattered with grime and blood. She has a small scar above her left eye. She wears a black leather jacket that reaches her ribs, and carries a small rifle since she has been unsuccessful in acquiring a larger and more lethal weapon. Personality Skylark is much the same in the wastelands- she tries to appear bold and confident to her peers and threatening to her enemies, but is truly insecure about herself and what she might become if she is exposed to the horrors of this new world for too long. Skylark is terrified to make friends, due to the danger of her new life and a fear of losing a loved one. She is also a bibliophile, but it manifests in a more destructive way here- because of the rarity of books nowadays, Skylark will often undergo risks to her very life and sometimes even the lives of others just to snag a book. Because this sometimes helps her (for example, when the book is about how to operate weapons or a guide on how to escape hostile cyber-soldiers), she will often ignore warnings from her friends and endanger her life again and again until either she or some dragon else (almost) dies or is seriously injured. After this happens, Skylark will mentally berate and abuse herself for days, sometimes going into depression and hating herself. Skylark has managed to retain her charisma, and even with her beauty somewhat diminished, she is still a hard dragon to say no to. She is physically strong, but still a poor flier and telekinetic. Gallery Screen_Shot_2014-06-10_at_10.59.46_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-06-25_at_10.19.31_PM.png SkylarkImperfect.png Skylark.jpg Skylarkkk.png|By Luster Category:Females Category:Content (Foxlover16) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons